El anhelo del cazador
by tennyo destiny
Summary: "Universo alterno" ((Mini-prologo al inicio)) (Long oneshot de tipo Lemon, en 3 partes) /1 parte/ El cazador ha hablado, queriendo poseer su alma dulcemente envenenada, y mostrarle la promesa del placer entre los demonios kitsune. [Tomoe x Nanami]


**Hey, soy nueva en este fandom. Espero que no sean muy duras conmigo. En sí, este oneshot que esta re-publicado, tendrá algunas variaciones (cambios) del otro fandom en el que está publicado, pero igual iré viendo, ¿ok?. Bueno recién empece a leer el manga de esta serie y quede encantada con la ****historia :)**

**Este long oneshot, estará dividido en 3 partes. Esta 1 parte, es un mini-prologo. Pero las otras partes, prometo que serán más largas. Espero sus comentarios, para ver sí les va gustando XD.**

* * *

** - 1 parte -**

Se considerase que el sol fulminaba el ambiente, con sus arduos cálidos rayos. Algunos pocos nubarrones cubrían una parte de la bóveda matutina, como si hubieran estado en una soberbia contemplación y ahora parecían disfrutar de un sendero repleto de obviedades. Las ráfagas del viento se levantaban en sutiles dosis de invisibilidad, con el olor del miedo, las emociones de la frustración y el desenfreno.

En un claro que no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel paraje de hilera de árboles y hectáreas de pastizales de un tono verduzco, se observaba como una hermosa joven se tambaleaba, al intentar hacerse camino entre los montículos de tierra, hierbas y flores que se hallaban floreciendo por el frenesí de la primavera. Los tonos de luz indicaban que era un poco más de la hora del mediodía, y las tonalidades de sombra, crecían a través de todo el sendero natural en sutiles oscuridades, dejándose ver las amplias colinas y los bosques de coníferas, con una señal convincente.

Nanami, lanzaba largas bocanadas de aire por la intensa y larga caminata, mientras recogía las puntas de su largo kimono, deteniéndolo con la yema de sus finos dedos. Sus orbes marrones, adornados por el largo abanico de pestañas se movían hacia su lado izquierdo, vislumbrando el campo abierto en el que ahora se encontraba, pero que daba hacia el largo boscaje lleno de espesura, que le permitió esconderse desde la mañana, tras su huida del castillo, después de que un grupo de guardias la persiguieran por el costado de las altas llanuras.

Al instante, sus manos sujetaron fuertemente el dobladillo algo deshilachado de la orilla de su vestimenta, que se encontraba de aspecto un poco roído, ya que se lograban ver, algunas manchas de tierra y de polvo en la superficie, además de que la parte de arriba de la tela, en la área de sus senos, se notaba algo descubierta, por el marcado inicio de estos. Ella cerró sus ojos unos segundos y siguió caminando hacia adelante, alejándose de todo. Su cabellera castaña caía sobre su espalda, en una larga cascada de aspecto salvaje y desajustado. A mitad de la parte de la coronilla de su cabello, se hallaba unos peines redondeados de carey, que parecían un tipo de madera laqueada, con incrustaciones de diminutas piedras semipreciosas. Tenía otros accesorios, haciéndole juego con los adornos, viéndose conjuntamente, unas medianas flores de seda sujetadas a las hebras castañas, con unos pequeños abanicos de perfil metálico, con unos signos impresos en la extensión del ornamento. Los símbolos en el adorno, correspondían a diseños estilizados de minúsculas figuras de zorro, que representaban la marca registrada del clan Kitsune de la zona del Sur.

El rostro de la jovencita estaba tenso y respiraba aún con estremecimiento por seguir moviéndose, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda, una parte de los peines que ella consideraba importante, por ser un regalo de su difunda madre. No podía perderlos, eran muy preciados para ella. Agarro de nuevo la tela y se subió el desigual dobladillo hasta encima de sus escuálidas rodillas. En sus pies aún tenía puesto irónicamente, las sandalias de madera de modalidad barnizada, que le dificultaban moverse con agilidad, por lo que decidió descalzarse y emprender la corrida. Ella sabía que el demonio estaría enojado, pero en realidad, consideraba que no fue su culpa.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
